People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging front communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications render visual effects through a display and enable users to provide input associated with the applications' operations.
Data manipulation and presentation applications typically involve a number of manual actions such as a user defining resources of data, resources for updates, updating the data, and recreating visualizations. Conventional systems with manual and multi-step input do not satisfy user needs for efficient and rapid data analysis. Efficient data analysis is crucial to responding the proliferation of data analysis and manipulation in regular business and personal use. Frequent updates to data from variety of resources and manual operations sideline legacy systems as insufficient data providers. In addition, a user can seldom be expected to have sufficient expertise to const efficient queries and connect visualizations with data updates. An average user cannot be expected to learn technical skills necessary to drive complex data analysis to match demand. Query platforms seldom simplify solutions to meet expansive and growing data analysis needs of modern users. As a result, a disconnect exists between users interacting with visualizations, associated data, and data resources to generate complex data analysis results.